


2nd Date Re-Imagining

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	1. Chapter 1

“Chloe, I don’t think I need to wear this” Rae pleaded over the outfit Chloe laid out

“Rae, come on it wouldn’t kill you to wear something pink” Chloe argued shoving a pink shirt at Rae

“Chloe, are you sure this is even necessary, he kissed me so he must like me” Rae pleaded as she tried on the shirt

Rae came out from behind the partition wearing the pink shirt, looking unimpressed, “right I’m just going to wear my own clothes, he’s seen how I dress”

“Well, what else have you got then” Chloe said as Izzy was looking through the things Rae brought

“How about these black skinny jeans at least Rae?” Izzy asked holding up the jeans

“They have a rip in the knee though” Rae said reluctantly

“it’s okay Rae, you have great legs” Izzy said smiling excitedly

“Okay then black skinny jeans and….my Stone Roses tee then” Rae said holding up her shirt with a quizzical look

“Rae what if…” Izzy trailed off unsure of how to ask her this question

“What if what?” Chloe questioned

“Well, how about I cut it a little, it’s a boys shirt Rae..let me cut the neck a bit to make it off the shoulder..” Izzy said worriedly

“Ya, Rae if that’s what you wanna wear you can at least let Iz sex it up a little” Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows

Rae was hesitant at first because it was one of her favorite shirts but she gave in because she actually had another one identical to it

“Alright, but I’m gonna wear my red plaid over it” 

“Yes!” Izzy and Chloe shrieked

“Don’t put too much of that goop on me Chloe, I want it to come off eventually” Rae said squirming as Chloe applied mascara and Izzy curled the ends of her hair

“Rae, you look hot, you should dress like this all the time..it’s like you..but sexier” Chloe exclaimed

Rae, looked in the mirror and had to admit she liked the way she looked, she had a little bit of mascara and lip gloss on, her hair loosely curled at the ends; she thought her ass looked pretty nice in skinny jeans and the rip in the knee actually looked alright..but her cut Stone Roses shirt is the part she liked the best, it was perfectly cut, not to low but low enough to see some cleavage and it hung nicely off one shoulder and adding her plaid long sleeve over brought the look together nicely.

Rae slid on her red converse and then her Chloe and Izzy walked arms linked to the café for her to meet Archie.

As they entered the café Chloe and Izzy went to a table at the back of the café so they could watch without being seen. Rae sat at the table next to the windows that faced the street.

Soon enough she saw a figure walking towards the café, as the figure took off their helmet and ruffled their hair, she saw it was Finn. 

When Finn entered he looked around the café, nodding and walking towards Rae when he spotted her.

“What you doin’ here” Rae asked with a hint of anger as Finn walked up to her

“Just seen Archie he ain’t comin..he said..well, he said to say that really” he said fumbling with his helmet.

Rae was a little hurt and angry but she wouldn’t dare show it front of Finn.

“alright then..erm thanks for comin’ to tell me” she smiled small at him

This was awkward, her and Finn had never really spoken to each other, the only time they did they argued over music and her nicking his 20p, plus he got her name wrong.

“sure..ya no problem..his loss though, eh?” Finn said shifting around

“whadya mean?” Rae asked furrowing her eyebrows

“um..just that you look nice..well, ya know you always look alright” Finn said nervously looking up at Rae through his eyelashes with a small smile

A faint blush appeared on Rae’s cheeks “erm…thanks” yep, awkward

“Well, I better go then” Rae said as she began to stand

“Right ..ya” Finn said

“Thanks again Finn” Rae said as she began to walk towards the exit figuring she would just let Chloe and Izzy know what happened later.

“Hey..uh Rae..” Finn turned to stop her

Rae turned around to see Finn and she could See Izzy and Chloe looking at her baffled at the event taking place, their mouths slightly agape.

“yeah?”

“Well since you’re not doing anything now..erm.. wanna go to the record shop with me, I was head there any way…” Finn asked shifting looking down at his feet

Rae glanced at back at Chloe and Izzy, Chloe was holding her hands up mouthing “what the hell?”

Rae thought why not it, they could start over and be friends maybe, no more tension between them.

Rae shrugged and said “ya sure why not” and smiled

Finns smiled and said “alright here you wear the helmet then” handing Rae his helmet

Rae smiled and took the helmet from Finn, he stepped in front of Rae to open the door for her, before she turned she saw Chloe and Izzy stand up, Rae shrugged and smiled then turned around walking out the door.

“Finn are you sure this is safe?” Rae asked worried about riding on Finns scooter

“ya girl, calm down..I’m a great driver” he smiled swinging his leg over

Rae stood hesitantly as Finn looked over and patted the back of his seat “come on” he smiled

Rae got on the back of the scooter and held on to the tops of Finn shoulders, but as he took off she gasped quickly wrapping her arms around his waist locking her fingers together, she could hear Finn laughing at her, after a short drive they arrived at the record shop.

“Rae..Rae..we’re here” Finn said looking over his shoulder laughing at her

Rae had her eyes closed tight for the entire ride, when she finally heard Finn, she smiled apologetically at him and unhooked her arms from around him.

“uh..sorry” she laughed while she was taking off her helmet

“Its alright” Finn smiled at her holding out his hand for her to get off the scooter

After Rae got off the scooter Finn then stood in front of her smiling while bringing his hand to her face, Rae watching his hand the whole time unsure of what was happening. Finn pushed a piece of hair that was stuck to her forehead behind her ear.

Rae laughed “uh..thanks” she blushed

As they waked into the record shop Rae found herself not knowing what section to look through first, she was smiling as she was running her hands over the stacks of cds, she however found herself flicking through some vinyl’s.

Finn came up next her and she hadn’t realized he was staring at her yet, she was so entranced in reading the song list off the album she was currently holding, so when he tapped her she jumped a little.

Finn chuckled “sorry to scare ya…”

Rae laughed “no its okay..sorry sometimes I get lost when it comes to music”

Finn shook his head “ya I know what ya mean..its like..” he trailed off looking for the right words

“you’re in your own little world” they said in unison, then smiling at each other

“ya” Rae sighed “nothing else exists but you and the music”

Finn shook his head smiling “exactly..”

Rae smiled at Finn the pair stood staring intently into each other’s eyes

Before Rae broke and laughed

Finn soon realizing why she was laughing and laughd also

“So how tiffed were you that I knicked your 20p” Rae asked smiling as Sabotage played in the background

Finn smiled “I was ticked off but only because you were so sure you knew your music”

“and” Rae said raising an eyebrow

Finn smiled throwing his hands up in peace “alright, you picked a pretty good song, not bad for mainstream” he smiled echoing her words back to her

Rae laughed “too right”

“we’re alright now though right..I mean I know we had a bit of a rough start but…” he trailed off

Rae smiled “ya Finn we’re alright” she nudged him

“Great…” he said excitedly “So what else are ya into then besides the Beastie Boys and the Stone Roses” he smiled

As soon as she stood up at the café her shirt was the second thing he noticed, the first was, well, he was a seventeen year old boy so what can you expect.

Rae looked down at her shirt then gave him a comprehensive list of bands. Finn nodded and smiled in agreement mindlessly noting how her eyes lit up when talking about music. They stayed at the record shop until closing discussing all things music.

Finn drove Rae home after finding himself a little saddened by the fact that the night was over.

Finn helped Rae off the scooter and removed her helmet; he then walked her to her front door.

Rae stood their fidgeting with her key “well I had I nice time tonight, Finn” she smiled softly

Finn smiled and looked down bashfully “me too, Rae”

“so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at the pub then?” Rae asked nervously

“yep, I’ll be there” Finn smiled but it soon turned into a look of concern

“what?” Rae asked

“…erm..was just wondering what you were going to do about Archie” he shifted nervously

Rae had actually for gotten all about Archie once she entered the record shop with Finn, her thoughts were otherwise occupied at the epic slice in front of her.

“oh..” she laughed

“I kinda forgot about that” she said playing with her keys

“I guess I’ll talk to him tomorrow about it” she shrugged

“well just so you know I think he’s a dick for what he did” Finn said matter of factly

“Finn..”

“its true..but the at least the night wasn’t a total loss..was it?”

Rae smiled shyly “no..it wasn’t”

“well, I better go in before my mum comes out” Rae pointed to the door behind her

“right..course” Finn said hesitantly

And before she knew it he stepped forward arms open “night Rae”

She seemed a little surprised but softened and went in for the hug “night Finn”

Rae went to bed that night thinking about Finn

The next day at the pub Rae walked into to find the gang waiting for her, before she sat down though Chloe stood and said “bathroom now!”

Rae through an annoyed look at Finn but noticed the worry in Archie’s expression as she walked away.

Chloe wasted no time “Rae, what the hell happened!?”

“what do ya mean Chloe”

“Well you were supposed to meet Archie but you left with Finn and neither of them will say what happened!?”

Rae smiled “right well, Finn came to tell me Archie couldn’t make it so he invited me to the record shop”

“That’s it?”

“yeah..then he took me home after that” she shrugged

“did you guys do anything?”

“NO!”

“Well, what are you going to do about Archie?” Chloe questioned

“you practically went on a date with his best mate” she threw her hands in the air

“Chloe I don’t think going to a record shop qualifies as a date” Rae said shaking her head

“so, now that I’ve answered your questions I’m going to go get a drink”

Rae walked back to the table and sat down in the only empty seat, next to Finn

Finn smiled at Rae and she smiled back, Archie cleared his throat

“Rae, can I speak to you outside for a moment” He said pushing up his glasses

“sure Archie” Rae smiled half-heartedly and stood up wishing she could get a damn drink already

They got outside to the beer garden “so what’s up” she asks

“I’m sorry for backing out last minute on you and having Finn break our date it was a dick move”

“It’s alright Archie, must have been something important..right?”

Archie hesitated for a moment and Rae began to worry that maybe it was just her that he didn’t like her and how was he going to let her down gently.

“Rae..can I be really honest with you?”

“of course Arch” she patted him on the shoulder

“well..I really like you, you’re not like any girl I’ve ever met and even though we’ve known each other for only a short while, I feel I can tell you this..”

Rae looked at him worried “okay…”

“I’m gay Rae”

“what..”

“I’m..”

Rae cut him off

“No, no I heard you..it’s just then why go out with me and why kiss me..” she had some anger in her voice

“I’m sorry Rae I just needed to be sure and I thought if I could like a girl it would be someone like you..” he said apologetically

Rae smiled how could she be mad at him now and pulled him into a hug

“Its okay Arch, I’m not mad, I’m glad you felt you could tell me”

“so your sure you’re okay about this?”

“yep I’m fine..why do you sound so worried you think I would make a big ol’ scene or something” she giggled

Archie laughed hesitantly “no..well its just..Finn kinda gave me an ear full”

“what!?” Rae said louder than she intended

“Ya told me I was a right prick and that I had better apologize and have a bloody good explanation for you” he laughed nervously

Rae stood shocked why would Finn care so much she wondered

Rae laughed awkwardly “wait what..”

“that’s what he said..also said that you guys hung out at the record shop and that you were to awesome for me to mess about with”

Rae just smiled as a faint blush formed on her cheeks

“I think he might like you” Archie winked at her

Rae scoffed “we just became friends Archie”

“so..”

“so…” Rae changed the subject “so what are we gonna tell them, eh?” she said throwing her head to the side pointing to the pub

“You can just tell them I begged you for forgiveness and to give me a second chance but you said we would be better off as friends” Archie said jokingly

Rae laughed “okay we will go with that”

“wait.. what, really?”

“yeah but I’m adding that you were on your knees begging”

Archie laughed “alright fine”

They laughed all the way back into the pub

As they reached the table Chop said “so you two love birds sort everything out”

Rae smiled sitting back down next to Finn who was looking down at his hands

“yeah everything is sorted” Archie said smiling at Rae

“So Archie, you didn’t screw thing up to badly then, eh..so when is yours and Raemundo’s next date” Chop said nudging Archie

Rae smiled at Archie “actually chop we decided we’re better off as friends”

“yeah, I begged her to forgive me and she did, but she decided we should just be friends” Archie said

Rae glanced at Finn who was smiling small at her “this music’s doin’ me head in’ Rae said as she stood up and walked towards the jukebox

Finn followed close behind “hey Rae, wait heres 20p” he smiled handing her the coin

“you sure you want to trust me with this? She teased

Finn laughed “ya, well after last night I have a little more faith in you”

“only a little” she smiled raising her brow

“ya, well think I’m going to need to hear some more of you in depth knowledge to be sure” he smiled

“name the time and place, Finnley” she said jokingly while looking through the song list

“how about you come ‘round to mine tomorrow?” he asked nervously

Rae stopped and turned to look at Finn..she smiled “yeah alright..sounds good”

“yeah…?” Finn said excitedly

“yeah..will give me a chance to see if you really know your stuff” she smiled and nudged him

He smiled “right it’s a date then”

Rae looked at him in a bit of shock but before she could say anything

Finn pushed in the numbers for a song and too soon Spaceman was playing

Rae groaned loudly

“what” he said

“good thing you invited me over Finn, we are going to have to have a serious discussion about your music choices” she said smiling and winked at him then turned to walk away

Finn stood there with a stunned smile for a second before following after her “Rae..wait up”


	2. part 2

As Rae walked to Finns she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as she was remembering the events that had taken place the night before. After Finn had caught up to her and she playfully scolded him on the reasoning why Spaceman was an annoying song and him declaring that it was now their song, they started a music war, with the gang giving them marks out of ten on the songs they chose, the loser having to take a shot, they were tied, both equally drunk and playfully swatting and hugging each other all night.

It was time for the last song and Rae made her way over to the juke box stumbling some as she was reaching to balance she found her hand on someone’s shoulder, she looked up and immediately apologized.

 

“it’s alright love no harm done” he smiled at her and helped her balance herself by placing both of his hands on her shoulders

Rae hiccupped and a blush appeared on her cheeks “ya..thanks..sorry again” she hiccupped again laughing in embarrassment

As she was turning to the juke box Finn came up beside her throwing the guy a ‘back the fuck off’ look and slid one arm around Rae’s waist and kissed her on the cheek.

“come on Rae-Rae play our song” he pouted at her

Rae was in a state of shock, a happy shock, so much so that she sobered up a bit, Rae giggled as Finn rest his head on her shoulder.

“and what song would that be, Finn” she smile smugly at him

“He rubbed his chin against her shoulder, his eyes heavily lidded, you know which song” he smiled at her

“Finn, I don’t know what are you talking about” she said pushing his fringe back

He smiled and pressed the numbers for a song, the game clearly over.

“Finn this is not our song” she playfully swatted his arm

“Yes, it is” he pouted

“Finn..” He cut her off by placing his finger over her lips “sshh” as Spaceman played 

He then wrapped his arms around her waist placing his head on her shoulder swaying them back and forth.

Rae was not sure what was happening; she didn’t know what this meant, why was he acting like..a boyfriend, saying that they had a song, maybe it just because he’s drunk.

“Finn..” she whispered in his ear

“yes, Rae” he whispered back

“this is not our song”

He smiled and pulled her in tighter to him, at the end of the night Chop took them home because neither were in any condition to get home themselves, Chop dropped off Rae first, she was sitting in the front seat but before she made it completely out of the car, Finn grabbed Rae’s hand sliding a piece of paper in it, “see ya tomorrow” he said before falling back into the seat with a drunk grin.

–

As Rae approached Finns street she pulled the paper Finn gave her that had his address and phone number on it, she wondered if he would remember anything that happened last night or if it even meant anything, maybe it did, he did say “it’s a date” but that’s also just a phrase people say, right? As she approached his house she took a deep breath and made her way to his front door but before she could knock a shaggy haired man opened the door.

“Oh hi, there love, you must be Rae” he smiled

Rae shifted nervously smiling “Hi, yes, Mr. Nelson that’s me”

“Finn’s been goin’ on about you all mornin’ Rae this Rae that” he said ushering her into the house

But before Rae could say anything Finn came bounding down the stairs

“Dad! Aren’t you gonna be late” Finn said pointing at the door

“you’re right I better get a move on” he made his way back to the door grabbing the handle pulling it closed but not before yelling back “you two behave yourselves, I’ll be back in a bit”

“Dad!” Finn yelled annoyed

“sorry about that” Finn said shifting nervously

Rae laughed “its alright”

“come on lets go to my room” he grabbed Rae’s hand leading her up the stairs

As they enter Finns room he made his way over to his records, Rae following behind, both begin to flick through his collection.

“so how you feelin’ today” Rae asked not looking directly at Finn

“Me head was bangin’ this mornin’ but I’m alright.. now, what about you”

“Same” she smiled

“so who won last night anyway” Finn asked as he put on a song

“I dunno really will have to ask the gang’ she laughed

Even though she remembered everything she wasn’t about to say anything unless Finn did.

Finn smiled “right let’s sit on the bed yeah”

They sat on his bed discussing music, Rae noting that she had a lot of the same albums Finn did, they flicked through some copies of NME discussing the interviews and the meanings behind certain songs. Soon they found themselves lying upside down on Finns bed with their feet against the wall, enjoying the music and each other’s company.

Finn glanced over at Rae her eyes were shut and she had a small smile, while her fingers tapped along to the beat of a Blur song.

Rae lay there contently; she suddenly felt a light pressure on her arm, she opened her eyes and turned to look at Finn, he was smiling at her, his index finger moving on her arm causing a tingling sensation to run through her body. He was spelling out words

T.H.I.S I.S. N.I.C.E

Rae sighed and smiled at him “yeah it is” she whispered as Finn continued to lazily draw shapes on Rae’s arm.

Finns face turned confused for a second and he stopped drawing on Rae, she looked at him curiously

“what’s wrong” she was worried that he remembered what happened last night and that he regretted it or was embarrassed, they practically slow danced in front of everyone at the pub

“nothing..just who was that guy at the pub last night?” he asked quietly

Rae knew who he was talking about but played it cool thinking about it for a moment.

“the guy who helped me?”

“I guess, you were laughing with him and he had his hands on your shoulders” he said looking down

Rae smiled and laughed “yeah, I stumbled and braced myself on him on accident and then he straightened me out, then when I went to apologize I hiccupped then I laughed because of how embarrassing it was”

“Oh..” He said not sure what to think, because even though it was innocent it, he was a little jealous

“Oh”..is that all you have to say” she smiled nudging him knowingly

Finn smiled poking her in her side and she poked him back the two ending up in a violent tickle war ending with Finn straddling over top of her.

Finn stopped and was staring at Rae, the pair smiling at each other Finn reaching down and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Rae” he whispered

“I..”

Finn never got to finish that thought as he heard his dad call out for him. Finn sighed heavily as he walked to his door, Rae sitting upright on the bed.

“Ya, Dad? Finn yelled down

“I brought some pizza why don’t you and Rae come down and eat” his dad yelled back up

Finn turned to Rae “we better go down or he’ll never leave us alone”

Rae smiled while walking towards Finn, they made their way down stairs to the dining table where Finns Dad sat at the head and Finn and Rae sat next to each other. They began to eat as his dad asked them what they were listening too and then went off into a rant about some work thing that Rae tried her hardest to pay attention too, but Finn was writing things on her thigh and she lost all train of thought

S.O.R.R.Y B.O.R.I.N.G Y.A.W.N

Rae tried her hardest to not let a laugh slip but what he did next caused her to become very flustered

Finn’s attempt at getting a laugh out of Rae was not turning out so well, she was just too polite.

Rae was listening to Finns dad but not really hearing what he was saying, she was too busy being run over with a tingling sensation caused by one Finn Nelson, she thought he had given up, but then she felt a his hand lightly brush her exposed knee, she jumped and gasped a little causing Finn to chuckle to himself.

“S-sorry, I have weird hiccups” she apologized to Finns dad

He just laughed and continued with his story, at Finn first held his hand to her knee caressing it lightly with his thumb, then began to lightly draw shapes on it; Rae smiled small thinking what a damn good idea it was to wear her skinny jeans with the rip in the knee.

Rae couldn’t take it anymore she knew she had to be bright red by now, so she slowly lowered her hand on to Finns stopping him. She chanced to look at him and he was looking at her confused, she smiled and dropped her hand to his thigh and wrote L.A.T.E.R it was a bit of a bold move for her but when she looked up he was smiling.

A few more minutes passed before Finn stood up “alright dad, thanks for the food, we still got a few more albums to listen to..so..”

“alright, son I get it” He said with a sly look on his face

Rae smiled “yes, thanks again Mr. Nelson it was lovely chatting to you”

Finn grabbed Rae by the hand pulling her upstairs, Rae anxious about not knowing what was about to happen.

Upon entering Finns room Finn turned to Rae “sorry about that”

Sorry about what, writing on me, caressing my knee, bringing me within seconds of cuming while we ate pizza with your dad..

“about?” she looked him curious

“my dad, he’s a real talker, obviously a trait I missed” he laughed

Rae laughed with him “well, you seem to be doin’ okay, you talk to me”

“Ya, well, I like talkin’ to ya and I don’t like talkin’ to anyone” he smiled and pointed at her

She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes

“Right..well I really should be getting home soon..so” Rae said shifting looking down

She really did need to get home, the last thing she needed was for her mum to question her about her where abouts.

“Right..” Finn said looking a little dissapointed

“well, how about one more song and I’ll take you home” he smiled

Rae shook her head eagerly at Finn

As Finn was looking for an album he stopped and looked at her

“what?”

“How about we go on a proper date next time?” he said smiling

“So..this was a date?” she said understandingly

“well, yeah I said “it’s a date” Rae” he said in an obvious voice

“okay well, I just wasn’t sure” she smile bashfully

“Oh..” he said giving her a devilish smile

Rae felt like an idiot she had hoped it was a date and it was, but how was she supposed to know she had only ever been on one other date and it was with a gay man.

“Well, next time I’m just going to have to make sure you know it’s a date” he said poking her

“Well, this was the best date I’ve ever been on so I’m not sure how you’re going to top it” she smiled at him

He looked up at her smiling through his eyelashes and lowered his voice “oh..I’m sure I’ll think of something” and winked

“now lets play our song” he said turning back to the record player

“Finn, I told you that is not…” she stopped talking as Wonderwall began to play

Finn smiled at her wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into her, Rae sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth.

After a few moments Rae whispered “yep, best date ever”

Finn pulled slightly out of their embrace smiling softly at Rae as he pushed some of her hair back and then pressed his lips against hers, they kissed slowly while swaying to the music.

When the song ended they rest against each other’s foreheads smiling happily

Finn smiled and let out a small laugh

“What?” Rae said smiling

“nothin’… just, I’ve been dying to hold you like this again since last night”

“oh so you do remember” she said cheekily

“Of course, I remember everything” he said rubbing his nose against hers

“and just so you know Rae-Rae Spaceman is..”

“don’t.. even finish that sentence” Rae said crashing her lips against Finns both smiling into the kiss.

Too soon Finn and Rae were standing outside her front door neither wanting to part ways

“I had a really great time, Finn” Rae said smiling shyly at him

Finn stepped closer to Rae pulling her into a kiss, as he broke he leaned against her “me too” he said and pecked her one more time on the lips whispering “my girl”

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow..ya?” he said while caressing her cheek

“yeah..tomorrow” she sighed

As Rae went in the house and up to her room she shut her bedroom door she leaned back against it “yep, best date ever”


End file.
